


untitled tag for 8.12

by zhem1x5



Series: untitled excessive drabbling [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Episode: s08e12 Zugzwang, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhem1x5/pseuds/zhem1x5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer learned a long time ago how best to deal with things, sometimes that means not dealing with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled tag for 8.12

**Author's Note:**

> This is possibly my most/least favorite episodes of recent seasons. Did they have to break us so completely.

The lights were on. He never slept with the lights on. He was aware of that and that the reason was because his father told him that only little kids slept with a nightlight and he hadn't been a little kid for a very long time.

He wasn't alone in bed. He always slept alone. He was aware of that and that the reason was because his father told him only children needed the comfort of their parents' bed after a nightmare and he hadn't been a child for a long time.

He shifted uncomfortably, his face sticking to the plain white cotton of his pillowcase.

"Pretty boy, you awake," Morgan whispered, moving close again like Spencer remembered from the night before.

"No," he breathed, voice wavering as his throat tightened and tears filled his eyes. "No," he gasped.

"Oh, kid," Morgan whispered again, pulling Spencer into his arms and holding him tightly while he sobbed.


End file.
